Snuppet Series
by GillyTweed
Summary: A series compiling all the random scenes and things that bounce around my head but dont make it it into my main fics. Snippet #6 - Jealousy: The Perfect Fire Starter- A oneshot to full fill a jealousy prompt
1. Snuppet 1- Paralysis

Snuppet #1- Paralysis

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: Children be Wary (K+)

Notes: So this snippet has been bouncing around my head for a while without a fic to call home, and because i have a lot of these i'v decided to make a small snuppet series which which will house the small scenes and scenarios that dont make it into fics or i just dont plan on making full fics for. Most of these will probably be unedited when posted so please forgive any mistakes.

"I'll see you in a few days once I finish up here."

Lexa nodded, craning her neck to look down at the blonde from atop her horse. Her travel party shuffled behind her, finishing the last of their preparations as the two leaders said their fair wells. The Commander was to travel back to Polis to inform the council of Ambassadors that the leader of the bandit insurgence had been slain and their forces scattered. Clarke was to remain, acting as the leader of the remaining forces, to capture, or kill if necessary, any stragglers.

Reaching up, Clarke pulled the Commander down, holding her waist to keep her on the horse, and kissed her strongly. They may understand the necessity of separating from each other (Clarke was essentially a second Commander in all but name), but that didn't mean they liked it.

"Send a messenger once you reach Polis so I know you're safe. I'll send a report back with them."

She said quietly as they separated. Lexa nodded again, a sad smile quirking her lips. A warrior yelled from the travel party, signalling their readiness to depart. At that, the Commander straightened, face set into its regular neutral expression. Clarke stepped away as she turned her horse with practiced movements, watching as the brunette commanded her forces.

"It is time to move out. Let's go."

Clarke watched, leaning against a tents support pole as her partner began her journey. A pang of longing stung in her chest, but she pushed it away knowing she would see her again soon. That longing quickly turned into panic as a whistling sound filled the air, then a fleshy thunk as an arrow blossomed from Lexa's back. Jumping up, she drew her pistol and knife, crouching down only a second later as an arrow buried itself in the post just above her head. She examined the vibrating shaft eyes wide. The fletching looked like that of the bandits they had been fighting only a day before.

Swallowing she turned to the chaos that had broken out in the camp. bandits had descended from the trees, and the warriors had gone to meet them with sword and knife. Lexa had stayed on her horse, ridding through the masses and cutting down any enemy she could reach with ease. Arrows had stopped flying, so Clarke assumed their warriors had dispatched the archers, but the number of bandits was worrying. Was this one final strike with the last of their forces, or had she and Lexa miss an entire enemy cell? She shook her head to clear it. Whatever the answer, they needed to fight.

Rushing forward, she joined the clash, stabbing and slashing, and shooting when necessary, slowly making her way through the mass of writhing bodies towards Lexa. Clarke kept an eye on her partner, the arrow was still embedded within her shoulder as she fought, putting the blonde healer on edge.

The fighting is still going strong when Lexa slowed suddenly, slumping over in her saddle with little warning. Clarkes eyes widened, heart racing in near panic. Shooting her current opponent without thought, she ran to the falling brunette, catching her as she slid boneless from the saddle. The battle still raged around them as she held her, heart pounding. Quickly, trying not to draw attention, she dragged the limp girl behind one of the tents, leaning her against a support beam.

After snapping the shaft of the arrow, the healer carefully cradled her partners face. Lexa's eyes were open but unfocused, clouded and staring off into the distance. Was the arrow poisoned? The blonde clenched her jaw, thinking of her healing bag hanging from a hook next to her bed several tents away.

Her attention is drawn slightly by a bandit dashing around the tents corner, blade drawn and face snarling. Barely taking her eyes off of Lexa she drew her gun, firing off a shot into the mans chest, her focus entirely captured by her other half. Returning her gun to its holster, she drew Lexa closer to her, resting the brunettes head against her shoulder as she examined the wound in her back. Blood obscured the flesh, making it hard to see if there were any clues as to what could have been on the arrow.

She feels anger burst through her feelings of worry as another person rounds the tent. She whips out her pistol again, leveling it with the new comer, only pausing as she sees Indra, who comes to kneel beside her. The general has her healing bag clasped tightly in one fist.

"We need to get you two out of here. The Commander is injured and you are the only one who can help her."

The healer nods. Her first priority will always be Lexa's safety. Gripping the brunettes arm, she hoists her over her shoulders into a fireman's carry. She is heavy, weighed down by armour and weapons, but Clarke clenches her teeth and works through the strain. Indra signals to follow, sword drawn as she takes point, leading them between the tents discretely.

They are only confronted by a few enemy warriors that Indra dispatches quickly as they make their way to the area where the horses are tied. The beasts, sensing the conflict are skittish, bucking and tossing their heads in irritation. The older warrior calms and unties one quickly, leading it away from its agitated brethren. A saddle is quickly strapped on, as well as a hastily thrown together pack of supplies stolen from another saddled horse.

Handing Lexa off to their general, Clarke swung herself up onto their steed, pulling at the reigns to keep it steady as the brunettes limp form is handed back to her. Placing the older girl in front of her on the saddle, the blonde leans her back, careful of her shoulder, and grips her tightly around her waist. Swallowing, she looks down at Indra. The general looks up at her face stony.

"Take care of her Sky girl."

She pauses.

"And yourself as well."

Clenching her jaw as she feels her eyes burn, she nods, unable to respond. Gripping her charge tighter, she tugged on the reigns, wheeling the horse around, and shooting off into the forest away from the battle, not daring to look back at the chaos.

Endnotes: Any feedback on this would be appreciated. If you want to talk with me about fanfics or to get really inconsistent/unhelpful updates on my writing, then come follow me on my tumblr, GillyTweed.


	2. Snuppet 2- Crush

Snuppet #2- Crush

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: a-okay for kiddies (K)

Notes: Here's another snippet that doesn't have a fic for it. It is pure, tooth rotting fluff, so enjoy. Edit: also, there is currently a poll on Radio Times for some kind of tv champion (idk all i know is Alycia is on of the people being voted for) so if you guys want to go out and vote for Alycia that would be awesome!

The sounds of tinkering and clanging came from her destination, revealing that the person she sought was indeed present in their room. Slowly, the small blond shuffled down the hall, sock feet muffling the sound of her steps. The hall is dark but the room is brightly illuminated, making it easy to see the mechanic hard at work. Clarke leans against the door accidentally, making it creak, drawing the attention of the older girl inside. Raven whipped around, eyes landing on the child shuffling in her door way. Her eyes soften at the sight of the seven-year-old shyly looking at the floor.

"Hey, Lil G. What's up?"

The University student had a soft spot for the little girl, having lived with the Griffin family since just after the blonde was born. Abby had said on more than one occasion that the two were thick as thieves and twice as mischievous when put in the same room.

Placing down her soldering equipment, she unplugged the machine and picked up a small project that would take less concentration so she could focus on the obviously troubled blonde before her. Clarke shuffled onto the room, climbing onto the bed and sat down, kicking her feet nervously. The older girl frowned.

"Everything okay?"

Clarke was generally a very happy child, always smiling and basically being a human ray of sunshine, so when she wasn't it was a little disturbing. The blonde kicked her feet a few more times before answering.

"I don't know. I feel funny and I don't know why."

Raven continued to tinker, screwing small bits and bobs to her project, but listening carefully. Was the kid sick? It was rare for her to contract any illnesses, what with her mom being one of the best doctors in the city.

"Can you describe the funny feeling?"

She asks slowly, refusing to be worried unless it was warranted. She watched as the small blonde pulled at a loose thread on her overalls, gears turning in her head.

"It started after Lexa left…"

Raven eyed the blonde. Lexa was Clarke's best friend, having met in kindergarten and hadn't spent a day apart since then. To be completely honest, Lexa was probably closer to Clarke than Raven herself.

"Mhmm."

Raven hummed, encouraging the younger girl to continue.

"Well, it happens whenever she leaves. It's in my stomach and it doesn't seem to go away until she's back."

At that, Raven paused, biting her tongue to keep from laughing as everything clicked. The Little Griffin had a crush, and it was adorable. Setting aside her project she went and knelt in front of the smaller girl.

"Don't worry, you're fine."

She said, suppressing a grin. The small girl tilted her head.

"How do you know?"

Raven pulled Clarke into her arms and stood, booping her nose gently as she did.

"I just do. Trust me on this Lil G. You'll understand when you're a bit older."

She adjusted so that the blonde rested on her hip comfortably.

"How about we go sneak some Ice cream before your mom gets home. If we're lucky your dad'll help us."

The girl in her arms immediately brightened at the prospect, mind cleared, for the moment, of thoughts of Lexa.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Raven grinned as they went down stairs. She had to tell Abby and Jake about this. It was just too adorable.

Endnotes: Any feedback for this would be lovely. If you want to talk about fanfiction, ask questions about my stories or just get inconsistent updates on my writing, come follow my tumblr thats under the same name as here.


	3. Snuppet 1- Paralysis part 2

Paralysis part 2

Pairing: clexa

Rating: Children be wary (K+)

Notes: Okay now Paralysis is done. I got the idea for the second part right after posting the first, but now i have no more ideas for this and all y'all know Lexa aint dead. (She is the Immortal Lesbian. She never dies in my fics. *unless she does, then i fix it by the end*)

Clarke road hard, the horse under her panting, as she gripped Lexa to her. She had to get far enough away from the battle field so she could examine her properly. It was obvious the arrow was poisoned, and obviously Lexa would be the one to ignore the signs of it until she couldn't function any more. Clenching her jaw, Clarke pushed down her frustration.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

She hissed at the unresponsive girl as they raced through the brush. A river soon came into view, making her slow, tugging the reigns expertly until the horse had slowed to a walk. A row of cliffs rose up on her right side creating a wall, herding her onto the rivers bank. With sharp eyes she examined the cliff side, looking for a natural cave or over hang, breathing a sigh of relief as a large crack in the stone face came into view. Guiding her beast over, she examined the opening, looking for any signs of occupancy. Finding none, she swung off the horse, keeping Lexa steady as she did so. Leading the horse closer, she stopped just outside of the crevice and looked inside.

It definitely wasn't big enough for the horse to fit, but it would fit her and Lexa just fine. Pulling Lexa from the horse, being careful of the arrow head still embedded in the flesh of her shoulder, she dragged the older girl inside. Shedding her jacket, she lay it down on the sandy floor, then placed Lexa carefully atop it before going to handle the horse.

Removing the saddle bag and placing it at the entrance to the cave, Clarke led the beast back beyond the cliff and over to a grassy portion of the river bank. After tying the horse to a tree with a large amount of grass wringing the base, she raced back to the cave.

Sliding past the entrance, spraying pebbles, she drops down next to Lexa. Quickly, she strips the Commander of her armour, weapons and jacket. Turning her on to her stomach to examine her back, she located the arrow, the last of the shaft acting as a marker. It was still leaking blood sluggishly, but not at a pace that caused worry. Snatching her medical bag, she searched for cloths, bandages, forceps and a needle and thread. Retrieving the items, she laid them out on a cloth, setting them aside. Next, she quickly started a fire, getting a steady blaze going in record time.

Blood roared in her ears as she worked, narrowing her focus strictly to her tasks. Gripping Lexa's jaw, she brought a pen light up to her slowly blinking, unfocused eyes, furrowing her brow as they barely responded. The poison was effecting her nervous system then. She bit the inside of her cheek. The revelation narrowed down the types of poisons. As she worked, cutting away the fabric around the wound, and sterilized the forceps, her mind ran through list upon list of plants. Out went options outside of North America. Out went any that didn't effect the nervous system. Slowly the options dwindled until she only had a few left.

With the forceps, she searched removed the arrowhead, wincing only slightly at the feeling of her fingers within Lexa's flesh. Silently thanking every deity she could think of that it hadn't managed to lodge itself into the bone, she dropped the metal projectile onto the cloth with the rest of her tools. She pressed a cloth to the wound, soaking up the blood as she prepared the needle over the open flames of the fire. As she threaded the needle, she had her most likely suspect for the poison firmly in her mind. Luckily, it was one she had an antidote for. Stitching the wound shut, she watched for any wakefulness in the brunette, unsurprised when there was none.

Arrow removed, and wound stitched and bandaged, Clarke reached into her bag for the antidote. She ran her fingers over the collection of glass vials, smooth surfaces cool against her finger tips. Grasping the correct one in her hand, she pulled Lexa up, resting the older girls lolling head against her shoulder for support. It wasn't exactly advisable to administer medicine through the mouth when the patient was unresponsive, but to apply it to the wound itself would take too long to know if it worked.

Resting the vial against the brunettes parted lips, she slowly tipped the contents into her mouth. Tilting Lexa's chin slightly, she waited for the other girls natural swallowing reflex. Technically, the Commander wasn't unconscious or sleeping, so she should be able to swallow under her own power. After a few moments, her throat bobbed, making Clarke sigh in relief.

Leaning against the cave wall, she held the limp Commander close. She had known that being in a relationship with the Commander of Twelve Clans would be difficult, but she had hoped that it would be more disagreeing on work schedules and policies rather than having her partner near death in her arms every other week. Curling forward, she pressed her temple against the top of Lexa's head, breathing in her scent and taking comfort in the fact that she was here and, for the most part, in one piece. A wave of exhaustion washed over her.

Thinking she closed her eyes for only a moment, she was startled awake by a low groan. She looked down at Lexa, who blinked blearily back at her. She felt tears well in her eyes as she watched the brunette scrunch her face at the invading light coming from the cave entrance. She could feel herself shaking slightly as she pressed a kiss to the older girl's temple.

"You're never allowed to scare me like that again. Do you hear me?"

Lexa smiled tiredly as she pulled away.

"No promises."

The warriors voice was scratchy and dry, prompting Clarke to retrieve a water skin from their stolen pack. Bringing the skin to her partner's lips, she helped her drink. Putting the skin away, Clarke watched as Lexa slowly stretched, completely prepared to give the other girl a piece of her mind if she popped a stitch.

Once satisfied that her patient wouldn't hurt herself further, she peered outside, noting how the sun had risen almost to its peek. It seemed they'd been in the cave for quite a while. While she was confident in Indra's ability to deal with the bandits, she had no desire to risk being found because they left the cave too early.

Deciding they would be staying a bit longer, she grabbed her jacket from the floor, shaking out the excess sand. Once satisfied that the garment was free of the particles, she slipped it on before laying down on her back next to the smouldering fire. Lexa watched, leaning a bit against the caves wall for support.

From her place on the floor, she made eye contact with the brunette, suddenly wanting her close again. Spreading her arms, she flexed her hands several times in a needy "come here" or "gimme" motion. The injured warrior rolled her eyes, then slide over and lay down atop the blonde. Feeling the comforting weight on top of her, the healer dropped her head into the sand, arms wrapping around her partner. She might get injured again a few days, but for now Lexa was safe and in her arms.

Endnotes: Any feedback on this would be appreciated. If you want to talk with me about fanfics or to get really inconsistent/unhelpful updates on my progress come follow me on my Tumblr, GillyTweed.


	4. Snuppet 3- Heartbeat

Snuppet #4- heartbeat

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: Children be Wary (K+)

Notes: Another snuppet to show im still writing. I keep getting distracted by new ideas which is torture cause i start writing big ideas but never finish and now i have a bunch of fics in the works that i dont know how to end. Le sigh, such is life.

Clarke lay quietly in the still air of the Medbay. The only sounds were the low breathing from the beds other occupant, sleeping deeply after a long day, and the gentle beeping of medical machines. Clarkes head rose with every breath, pushed up by every inhale that Lexa took. The motion was calming, soothing. Proof that the brunette was here with her. The low thump of her heartbeat pulsed lightly from within her chest, a calming rhythm that lulled the blonde's nerves.

Thump thump

Thump thump

Thump thump

Clarke fingered the bandages that wrapped the other girl's torso. It's softness contradictory to it's crucial role in keeping the blood of its patient carefully sealed where it was supposed to be. Her mother had assured her that the surgery had gone well with no complications. Of course, the road to recovery would be long. One didn't just bounce back after having their heart reconstructed. Tilting her head up, she took in the sight of her wife's face, illuminated by the dim lights flickering from the hall.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nyco and Lincoln sitting on a chairs in the hall, the large healer looking as though he were snoring slightly, while the younger man looked alert, eyes scanning for danger in the barren hall.

The blonde sighed, feeling happiness well in her chest. The amount of trust that had been built between the Skaikru and the other clans over the years was amazing. While initially it had been a shaky and tenuous relationship, filled with conflict and misunderstandings, the two peoples somehow managed to come together to defeat several mutual enemies, creating unbreakable bonds between their citizens. Now, the trust was so strong Lexa's advisors had actually let her mother operate on the Commander. Not without some reservations, of course, but they had come around, showing how much trust they held with the people from the Sky.

Low voices drew her attention back to the hall. She watched with a sleepy smile as Bellamy and Echo switched places with the two men standing guard. Lincoln stood, nodding to Bellamy as he gripped arms with Echo. A light touch to the healer's shoulder to rouse him, and they were off, undoubtedly going to find food and then bed. The two new guards peeked in, smiling at Clarke's tired wave, but not entering, instead settling in the chairs on either side of the door.

Settling again, her head back on Lexa's shoulder, she let her mind wander. It had been several years since she'd fallen to the ground with the other hundred, although now there were only about thirty left, and if she had the opportunity to tell her past self all the events that would happen in those years, she doubted she would be believed. Fighting wars, leading hundreds, and falling in love; she could imagine that the young girl, still trapped in her cell dreaming of the ground, would laugh at the tales she could tell now.

A light choking sound has her lifting her head, heart rising into her throat. Lexa coughs for a moment more before settling, face shifted towards the blonde. Clarke relaxes, smiling fondly as a light whistling snore escapes the brunette. The warrior looked haggard, but the young healer knows that in the long run the surgery will do her good. Laying her head back down, she focused on the regular heart beat of the older woman.

Thump Thump

Thump Thump

Thump Thump

The rhythm was reassuring after a couple months of listening to an irregular beat. Her mouth slipped into a frown as memories swam to the surface of her mind. While it was a while ago, months in fact, the worry and fear still felt just as fresh.

It seemed like a normal day, raining earlier in the morning, leaving the air smelling of fresh soil and new growth. A slow day in the clinic, only a few patients here and there, but mostly she had spent her time grinding herbs and preparing medicine. It was a lazy day; a day that reassured her that the city of Polis was, for the most part, healthy.

Her head shot up as the sounds of a commotion rose in the hall, and she stood when Lexa stumbled in, waving off the worried hands of Indra, demanding to be left alone with her wife. The Commander looked pale, breath coming out in a series of shallow pants, and her body slumped against a table by the door. The healer stood and hurried over, concern evident in her features. Despite obviously being ill, Lexa greeted her wife with a beaming smile.

"Are you okay?"

The question was out of the blonde's mouth before she had even reached her partner, eyes scanning the other woman's form for any injuries. The healer supported her wife, bringing her over to one of the clinics many empty beds.

"I'm fine. Completely fine."

It was an obvious lie. The brunette was practically keeling over, Clarke supporting almost all her weight. Setting the brunette down, the healer placed a hand on her wife's forehead, feeling for a fever. Lexa's skin was clammy but not irregularly warm. A frown settled on the blondes face as she grabbed her stethoscope. With quick hands, she has the warriors jacket and armour off in a matter of moments, years of practice making the job almost muscle memory. As she worked, Lexa slumped against her, weakness suddenly overtaking her muscles.

"Come'on babe, I need you to sit up."

She said gently, rubbing circles into her wife's back. A light wheeze was her response followed by the older woman straightening slightly. Donning the stethoscopes earpieces, she pressed the cool metal plate to Lexa's chest, listening intently.

Thump thu-mp

Thump thu-mp

Thump thu-mp

The blonde's brow furrowed, worry clogging her throat. While it could be nothing, the slight jump in beat coupled with the shortness of breath and sudden weakness had Clarke's mental alarm bells ringing. Removing the ear pieces, she eyed her wife.

"Do you feel any light headedness or dizziness?"

A mumbled "I'm fine" had her glaring.

"Lex, you're not fine, now answer my questions."

Her tone was commanding with an edge of irritation. An amused smile quirked the brunette's lips as she nodded.

"Alright, Hodnes, Alright. Yes, I got dizzy. I fell off my horse which is why Indra was as she was, and there is some discomfort in my shoulders and chest."

Her sigh of relief at her cooperation soon turned into the young healer biting her lip in concern. The symptoms lined up with that of heart failure, something she would be helpless to treat properly in Polis. She licked her lips in hesitation. She needed to convince not just Lexa, but Titus and the Generals as well, to let her mother examine her in Arkadia. Hopefully anything serious could be prevented, but should it come to surgery, the blonde was sure there would be resistance to the idea. Swallowing, she looked at her wife, a frown creasing her features.

"You have symptoms of heart failure…"

She gave her diagnosis bluntly, knowing that sugar coating would only harm her case. Lexa's eyebrow knitted together in confusion.

"It means you might have a heart attack, or possibly something more serious in the future. I can't treat it here…."

A stoic nod was the only response. Her wife looked thoughtful, understanding what she was implying. They needed to travel to Arkadia to conduct a proper examination, but to go with no warning could cause some suspicion at best, or panic at worst. Crossing her arms, she looked down at her boots. If Lexa truly didn't want to go to Arkadia, Clarke couldn't force her. She could only give her professional opinion.

"Do you believe this can not wait?"

The question makes her smile before lifting her eyes to gaze at her wife. The older woman looked at her carefully, a serious expression on her face. This was one of her best qualities, in Clarke's opinion. Listening and thinking about a situation thoroughly, then asking questions when she needed more information.

"I do. If it was just a cold or the flu I would say try to take it easy, despite knowing you won't."

They shared a light chuckle at that.

"But heart failure is serious. It's life threatening if left untreated."

Stepping closer, she cupped her wife's face between her hands.

"I've nearly lost you to so many things that I have no control over, but this I can control. I can help keep you healthy, you just have to let me."

Lexa's arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer to stand between the older woman's knees.

"If that is what you truly feel, then I will arrange a trip to Arkadia. We are due a renegotiation of trade routes anyway."

At that, Clarke smiled. The blonde knew full well that the trade agreements weren't supposed to be renegotiated for another few months, so the fact that Lexa was pushing them forward meant that she was taking the healers council seriously. Bending down, she kissed her wife deeply, one hand sliding back to entangle itself in the mass of braids at the back her skull. After a few moments, she ended the kiss, leaving their foreheads pressed together.

"Thank you, Hodnes. This means a lot to me."

Clarke sighed lightly as she came out of the memory. It had been the start of a strenuous process, keeping Lexa's suddenly precarious health a secret from the Clans, lest a vote of no confidence were to occur, as well as getting her the help she needed. They had set off for Arkadia, only a few days after her initial assessment, under the guise of trade negotiations. She had sent a messenger ahead to warn the Arkadians of their impending arrival, along with a letter to her mother explaining the situation and her worries. Her mother's response, sent back with the messenger, had an agreement with her preliminary diagnosis and a promise to have the appropriate equipment ready by the time they arrived.

While her mother had been a bit disapproving of the relationship between Clarke and the Commander in the beginning, she had allowed her views to shift to shaky approval as she spent time with her daughter's wife. Abby had grudgingly admitted that Lexa was a good choice in partner when they had all gone on a hunting trip orchestrated, surprisingly, by Kane. The man greatly helped along her mothers change in attitude, something Clarke would be forever grateful for.

Her stomach gave a low growl, drawing her from her thoughts and reminding her of her lack of dinner. Sitting up and stretching, muscles stiff from laying precariously close to the edge of the bed for most of the night, she stood. The cool air of the medbay assaulted her skin now that she no longer had the constant warmth of her wife next to her, causing a shiver to shake through her body. Turning, she adjusted the blankets over the sleeping brunette so they warded off the majority of the chill. Stretching once again, she glanced over at the monitoring machines next to the bed. They showed no sign of problems, all beeping steadily with solid readings. Nodding to herself, she decided that she could step away for a moment, plus Bellamy and Echo were just outside in case any trouble surfaced.

Grabbing a lab coat from the coatrack by the door to combat the Arks perpetual cold, she stepped out into the hall. Giving acknowledging nods to the two warriors on guard, she padded down the metal halls of Alpha station to the mess hall.

The eating area was rather quiet, only those on the late shifts present. The familiar red jacket of Raven drew her attention to the corner where the mechanic was eating quietly. Grabbing a portion of the provided food and a cup of pitch black coffee, she made her way to the corner, sitting across from the brunette who looked up tiredly.

"Hey, Clarke. How's Commander Hearteyes?"

The blonde smiled at the nickname. Despite them having been married for a couple years already, the nickname had failed to die out since its first use at the very beginning of her relationship with Lexa. At this point it had become a term of endearment Raven used.

"She's doing alright. She's sleeping, although once she wakes up I doubt she'll be still for long."

She took a sip from her coffee as Raven snorted into her meal at her response, the bitter liquid waking her up just from the first sip.

"Yeah, she'll be up and about before we know it, and probably against recommendation too."

Clarke nodded in agreement, an exasperated smile gracing her features.

"Oh, definitely. I might have to tie her to the bed."

The mechanic snorted again. Her eyes glinted playfully as she poked her fork at the blonde.

"Damn, didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Griffin. Props for taming the powerful Commander."

Her eyes rolled at the comment, but she remained silent, not giving the grinning brunette the satisfaction of a response. She picked at her food for a moment before scooping some of the synthetic goop into her mouth. The healer shuddered at the taste, suddenly missing Polis and its wealth of fresh food.

"Yeah, I know. It tastes disgusting, but it's all we got till we can get the food processing units repaired. Once that happens, I'm eating so many potatoes. I miss their starchy goodness."

The mechanic pouted as she pushed around the goop in her tray, making the blonde chuckle. While the circumstances weren't the best, seeing the other remaining members of the hundred was nice. While she did have friends in Polis, such as the healers she worked with, and surprisingly Indra (they'd bonded over worrying for Lexa), she did miss the people who lived in Arkadia. It wasn't often that she got to see them, so she would enjoy it while she could.

Shoveling the last of her meal into her mouth, she bid the mechanic a fair well, taking her coffee with her as she left the mess hall. She slowed her steps as she made her way through the Arks halls, enjoying the soothing silence. Normally during the day, the halls were filled to the brim with traffic; people coming and going as they did their jobs and lived their lives. Now, the passages were empty, silent with a calm stillness that was hard to find while everyone was awake.

Rounding several corners, Bellamy and Echo soon came into sight. The two guards chatting quietly to pass the time. They nodded at her arrival, continuing their conversation with nary a pause. Entering the dim medbay, her eyes landed on its sole occupant, smiling fondly as bleary green eyes blinked up at her.

"Clarke, where did you go?"

The brunettes voice was scratchy from sleep, her tone filled with equal parts relief and worry. Setting the coffee down on the beds side table, she sits on the edge of the bed, fingers intertwining with Lexa's reaching hand.

"I just went to get some food. How are you feeling?"

The brunette breathed in deeply, wincing slightly.

"Hurts."

Clarke reached up and brushed away a stray curl behind the brunette's ear tenderly. Pain was to be expected, especially after invasive surgery.

"Do you want me to give you more morphine?"

She knew the offer would be refused, but it was better to ask than not at all. The brunette shook her head, eyes once again drooping.

"Alright, it's still pretty early so try and sleep some more."

A nod is her only response before small snores once again escaped the older woman, making Clarkes heart swell with affection. Slowly, to not wake Lexa, she shifted into a chair next to the bed. Crossing her legs, she reclined back, letting herself relax. The light beep of the medical machines a soothing rhythm in the background. Taking a breath, she closed her eyes, each beep reassuringly coming one after the other.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Endnotes: What d'yall think? If you want to talk about fanfiction, my fics, or jusst want really unhelpful updates on my writing follow my tumblr GillyTweed


	5. Snuppet 4- Soft Touches and Deep Sleep

Snuppet #4- Soft Touches and Deep Sleep  
Pairing: Clextia  
Rating: A-okay for Kiddies (K)

Notes: so this was requested by Bananat-Panda on tumblr cause they're crazy for Clextia. Love you Nat 3. If anyone has requests or prompts my ask box on tumblr ( GillYTweed) is open to prompts from registered users and Anons alike. (Although do be aware that it can take a while for me to get to yours.)

The night was calm, a gentle breeze blowing in through the open windows. The curtains billowed in, creating dancing shadows on the walls as candle light illuminated their gentle movements.

Clarke yawned, burrowing deeper into the furs, pressing her face into the small of Costia's back. The sun hadn't even begun to rise yet, meaning she still had a few more hours of precious sleep. Humming contentedly, she wrapped an arm around her bed partners waist, pulling her closer so they were flush against each other. The older girl hummed tiredly in return, one hand coming up to grip the arm around her middle.

Despite the call of sleep, the blondes mind wouldn't quiet now that she was awake. The absence of a third body was obvious and disconcerting. While sleeping with just Costia was nice (she didn't steal the blankets nearly as much), it wasn't the same as wrapping around Lexa, shielding the tired leader from the world. Normally, the younger brunette would be between them, her two lovers using their bodies to protect her, allowing her to rest without worry, until the sun peaked over the horizon.

Currently, the Commander was out on a diplomatic visit, attending the coronation of the the new King of the Broadleaf Clan. She'd been gone for several days now and her absence was starting to be felt much more harshly. Groaning, the blonde sat up, stretching out her back until it popped deliciously. Costia turned over to watch, tired brown eyes peaking out from under drooping eyelids, tracing the lines of Clarke's body in the gloom.

"She'll be home soon. Broadleaf coronations generally take about three days, and the two days to get there and the two days back, so she should be here today or tomorrow."

Clarke nodded, a small smile gracing her lips as she tucked a curly strand of dark hair behind her lovers ear. Costia rose into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around the younger girl and pulling her close. The blond sighed in contentment, running a hand over one of the arms that wrapped around her. The dark skin was smooth and soft under her touch, betraying the hard muscle that lurked underneath.

They stayed like that for several moments, taking comfort in each others presence as they longed for the return of their third. The sound of the door opening to their room had them separating, lunging for weapons kept on side tables and under pillows, however, both froze mid attack as they realized who it was.

"Glad to know you two are alert as ever."

Lexa chuckled as she shed her cloak, ignoring the gun and throwing knife pointed her way. The brunette looked exhausted, with dark bruises under her eyes and lines creasing her face. To be back so soon, she must have rode fast and hard on her return trip, obviously ignoring breaks for sleep.

Returning their weapons to their proper places, Clarke and Costia rose from the bed, stepping over to their lover to help her undress. Lexa let them do as they pleased without protest, allowing them to strip her of her armour and weapons until she was clad only in her underclothes. Their hands ran over her body soothingly, checking for injuries or bruises as they led her to the bed. It wasn't until they were laying down, Lexa sandwiched between the other two girls, that anyone spoke.

"We missed you."

Lexa smiled tiredly, eyes sliding shut as she relaxed into their hold.

"And I, you."

A gentle peck on the cheek from each of them was the only indicator that the brief conversation was over. The younger warrior relaxed in the embrace of her lovers, darkness washing over her. She fell into sleep without worry, as she knew she was safe so long as her lovers arms were around her.

EndNotes: If you want to talk to me about writing, ask a question about my fics or want really unhelpful and inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow me on my tumblr GillyTweed


	6. Snuppet 5- Love is Like Charcoal

Wrote and posted this on my tumblr a while ago but I've now just worked up the energy to post it here. My posting speed has decreased significantly due to some health issues that have been acting up. With any luck, I'll be back to posting semi-regularly after I go see my doctor next week.

* * *

She smiled softly at the sight before her. The charcoal in her hand scrapped lightly against the paper, capturing the image that her eyes roamed over, drinking in the forms like a man lost in the desert would once he'd found water. It was evening, the sky dark and the room illuminated by hundreds of candles, their flames flickering and dancing as they cast their soft light. Today had been tiring day, filled with politics and work at the clinic, but her two lovers were much more exhausted than her.

The two warriors had awoken at dawn, kissing her goodbye in the predawn light before they let her sleep. They'd gone to train down in the yards, swords clashing and muscles burning, then immediately after they'd met her for an ambassadors meeting, one that had lasted hours due to petty squabbles and petulance. The three of them had only managed to return to their room less than an hour before, the two brunettes tumbling into a couch, one on top of the other, then promptly falling asleep. Now, Clarke sat in a chair opposite, drawing tools in hand, as she captured their innocent beauty.

Costia lay below, on her back with her head resting on the arm of the couch. Her head lolled ever so slightly to the side, lips parted as she slept, blissfully unaware of the world. Lexa lay atop the older woman, held close by strong arms with her head resting in the hollow of Costia's neck and shoulder. She looked years younger than when she was awake, small and untroubled. The lines of her face were smoothed out, no signs of stress invading the peaceful image. Her arm hung limply over the edge of the couch, finger tips brushing the ground. Their legs were entangled together, making it hard to discern where one started and the other began, but the blonde traced the lines with a skilled hand, the picture of innocent rest slowly taking form.

Only when the candles burned low did she finish, her lover's likenesses imprinted on the page in diligent detail. Setting her supplies aside, she stretched, popping the joints in her back and groaning slightly as stiff muscles loosened. Standing, she padded quietly over to the dresser, taking out three sets of sleeping clothes to lay out on the bed. She changed quickly, readying herself for bed before daring to wake her exhausted partners. Carefully, she knelt beside the couch, hands coming up to gently stroke each of their cheeks with loving movements.

"Come on you two, time for bed."

Costia woke with a breathy groan, eyes blinking open slowly. Lexa, however, barely shifted, her inhale stuttering slightly before evening once again. The younger brunette had been pushed hard recently. With winter quickly approaching, the ambassadors of the clans had been particularly aggressive and short tempered, making any negotiations long and tedious. It wasn't surprising that she'd fell into such a deep sleep.

Costia tilted her head down slightly, taking in the younger girls sleeping form. A small tired smile quirked her lips as she shifted, sitting up while moving Lexa to sit curled in her lap. Clarke couldn't help the smile that stretched across her own face, the sight of their third too cute to ignore. She looked almost like a child. Face slack and unaged by stress or worry, body relaxed and slumped against Costia's. The fingers of her hands curled ever so slightly to grip the older woman's shirt unconsciously. It was rare to see her this way, so small and vulnerable. If Clarke had a choice, she'd make it possible for her to be like this all the time, rested and safe.

"Let's get her to bed. She has another long day tomorrow."

Costia's gentle voice broke the silence, the affection in her tone obvious. Clarke nodded in agreement, standing so she could help take their third to bed.

Costia, being a warrior and older then Clarke by three summers, lifted Lexa easily, carrying her over to the bed before laying her down amongst the furs. As the older warrior changed, Clarke got to removing Lexa's boots, unlacing the leather ties and sliding them off one by one. It didn't take long, with Costia's help, change Lexa into her sleep clothes. Half way through, the younger brunette blinked awake, watching her two lovers blearily as they worked. They manipulated her limbs without protest, sliding her arms into shirt sleeves and legs into sleeping shorts. Once they finished, she simply yawned, rolling over to curl into her side, falling back asleep in moments.

Costia chuckled as she rounded the bed, crawling over to lay In front of the sleeping girl. Clarke followed, sliding in to mold herself against the curve of Lexa's spine, on arm wrapping around her waist. Yawning deeply, the blonde searched for the older warriors hand, lacing their fingers together before relaxing fully. It was nice, being so close together. The heat of two other bodies mingling with her own to create the perfect level of warmth. Yawning again, Clarke allowed her eyes to slide shut, feeling warm and safe with her lovers so near.

* * *

If you want to talk to me about writing, have questions about my fanfics or want really inconsistent updates on what I'm working on, follow me on my tumblr GillyTweed


	7. Snuppet 6- Jealousy

A short oneshot to full fill a prompt made on tumblr.

Prompt submitted by charmedmom8- Prompt–Jealous Clarke or Jealous Lexa or both. Not enough of these out there that I've found yet. Need more. If you don't feel like doing it or don't have time I understand. Either way thank you, thank you, thank you! Hope you have a great day! :)

* * *

"Princess, you need to calm down. Like seriously, those girls will catch on fire if you keep glaring like that."

The blonde turned to narrow her eyes at the mechanic that had somehow snuck up beside her. The shorter girl leaned against a support pillar, one hand balancing a plate of the complimentary food while the other popped a grape into her mouth.

"Good, they can burn."

She returned to glaring, watching with displeasure as one of the young ambassadors sidled up to the Commander. While that particular movement made things worse, all of the women were much too close for her comfort, chatting and smiling charmingly at the ruler of the Coalition.

"Clarke, they're doing their jobs, calm your tits. Besides, Lexa looks at you like the sun shines out your ass, so if there was even the slimmest chance of her leaving you, it definitely wouldn't be for one of them."

The blonde slide eyes over to her friend, glare slightly less intense, but still very present. She knew she was acting irrationally jealous, but at this point she didn't overly care. Raven rolled her eyes, exasperation evident.

"Honestly, if you need to go show your dominance or stake your claim or whatever, go grab some drinks and give one to Lexa. Gives you a reason to be over there without it being weird."

Clarke frowned, grudgingly admitting it was a good plan, however, the mechanic chuckled as she forcibly turned the blonde around.

"See? Like the sun shines out your ass."

Raven murmured in her ear before drifting off to mingle in the crowd, a smug swagger in her step. She had been sort of right, Clarke had to admit as Lexa strode towards her. It seemed she'd finished her conversation with the group of ambassadors and had decided to beeline over to the blonde. A small smile was playing on her lips, a different smile from the one she'd been using with other members of the party, and her eyes were soft. The expression made the tight knot of jealousy in her chest release, bringing a smile to her face that mirrored Lexa's.

"Hey, how's your evening?"

Lexa's voice was soft, but Clarke would have been able to pick it out even in the loudest room. The blonde stepped closer, wrapping her arms around the older girls waist, tugging her closer.

"Better, now that you're here."

* * *

Endnote: If you liked this, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, have a prompt for me, or want really inconsistent updates on my writing, come follow me on Tumblr GillyTweed


End file.
